Rachel Volturi
by AbbyVolturi
Summary: Rachel was having the perfect life.Glee had won nationals, she has the best boyfriend ever, and no one has slushied her in 5 months.All of that goes downhill when she finds out her life is a lie.She is a vampire, she has a brother, and much more. Read it!
1. Chapter 1

Rachel Volturi CH 1. DISLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING.

CHAPTER 1

RACHEL'S P.O.V

FYI: EVERYONE IN GLEE IS A SENOIR, PRETTY MUCH EVERONE WAS A JUNIOR WHEN IT STARTED AND THEY HAD JUST WON NATIONALS. 

_Thoughts_

I'm in a forest. It's almost pitch black outside. I can't see anything farther than 10 feet in front of me. What I'm trying out is how in the world I ended out in the forest in the first place. I was deciding which way to go to try to get out of the forest, when all of a sudden I heard a noise. I froze in place as soon as I heard it. It sounded like it was a wolf's howl. I didn't realize that I was moving until I saw that the forest was moving around me. To make sure that I was going to faint, I looked down at my legs to make sure that they were moving. Sure enough, they were. When I looked up again, I suddenly realized that I was walking to sound of the howl. I don't know why I was going to something that could kill me; I think my mind stopped working awhile ago. I just felt this pull to where the sound was coming from.

When I got to the place where the sound was coming from, I was shocked at what I saw. First off I was in a clearing. It was beautiful. But it wasn't where I was that shocked me; it was who was also there.

In the middle of the clearing were my two fathers. They have yet to see me. I was about to all them when my dad did something that made me freeze where I was standing. He suddenly burst into a giant wolf. Then my daddy did the same thing. **(A:N. She calls one of her fathers 'dad' and the other one 'daddy'.) **It was then that there was a strong breeze and it made my hair fly all over the place. It must have also blown my scent to them because they snapped their heads in my direction. They turned to me and started to walk across the clearing toward me. I suddenly had fear creep through my entire body. They didn't have a look of love in their eyes, they looked murderous. I tried to run away but I couldn't get my legs to move. I had a feeling that it was the end when they were fifty feet from me and I still couldn't get my legs to move. All of a sudden a group of people ran out of the forest and attacked my fathers. One of them was a man that has very pale skin. You could say that his skin could be called translucent. It reminds me of onion skin. His has very long hair that is jet black. Another was a man that has olive skin. It looked kind of odd with his chalky pallor. His hair was also black but it was waves that stopped at his shoulders. The last one was a female. She has the same skin as the first guy. She had long lustrous mahogany hair. I wanted to yell at them to run; there was no way that they could win that battle. I tried but my voice got caught in my throat. I jumped about 3 feet into the air when someone behind spoke.

"Jane. We have finally found you. You don't know how much we have missed you. How much I have missed you."

I turned around to see who was talking. It was man who looked to be about my age. He had the same pale skin that I had. In fact we looked like we could be twins. Then only difference is that his hair was a little darker than mine and shorter than mine. Also, his lips weren't as full as my. The only thing that was really different between us is his eyes. They were a burgundy.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?" As soon as the words left my lips, I could see the sadness in his eyes.

""Jane, how can you not remember me. I'm your—"

I was suddenly jolted awake by the sound of my alarm clock. I hit the off button and rolled onto my side to see the time. 5:00 A.M.

_Why did I decide to set my alarm and extra half-hour early? Oh, now I remember. My boyfriend wanted to run with me this morning._

How I ended up going out with Noah Puckerman, I will never know. Not that I'm upset that I'm going out with him, I'm not. I was the happiest girl in the world when he asked me out.

It was about a week after Finn found out that he wasn't the father. Quinn broke with Puck hoping that Finn will forgive her. Puck was actually sad about the break up. Quinn was the first girl to ever break up with him; he is usually the break upper not break 'upe'. He also started to get attached to the baby. He knew that he wasn't going to end up with Quinn, but he wanted to help support the child.

So about a week after they officially broke up was when Puck asked me out.

_*FLASHBACK*_

I had just walked out of glee practice. We just decided that this week's theme would be Paramore/Pink/Alan Jackson. Everyone had to sing a solo and one group song. The groups ended up being: Finn, Artie, and Tina as group 1; Kurt, Mike, and Mercedes were group 2; and Quinn, Brittany, Matt, and Santana were group 3. That ended up with Noah and I being group 4. Apparently Mr. Shue and Miss Pillsbury were also going to be a group. I was walking up to my locker when someone grabbed my arm. That person spun me around. I looked up and saw that it was Noah. He looked upset.

"Is there something I can help you with Noah?"

"Listen Berry. I am going to be honest with you. I need you right now." As soon as the words left his mouth, a huge smile appeared on me face. "You are the only person who will still talk to me after this whole 'baby gate' thing happened. In this time I have come to realize that I really like you Ber-Rachel. Will you please go out with me?" He said looking down at the ground.

I couldn't stop smiling. I dropped my books and my bag and ran towards him. Once I wrapped my arms around he looked up in surprise. I took that opportunity and kissed him. After the shock wore off of him, he started to kiss me back. He started to get tough. He pushed me against the lockers and begged me with his tongue for entrance. I granted him since he was a really good kisser. After a while we broke apart, smiling at each other. He eventually let go of me so I could grab my stuff that I dropped on the floor. I picked the stuff and turned around to put the stuff in my locker. As I was turning the dial, I felt his arms wrap around my waist. He rested his head on my shoulder. I shoved all of my books in my locker, since it was Thursday and we didn't have school tomorrow. I then looked in my bag to see if I needed anything that was in it. I saw my phone and my IPod so I grabbed them. There wasn't anything else, so I also shoved the bag into my locker. I then slammed my locker shut. I then tried to turn around to see No-Puck but I couldn't since he had a strong grip on me. He saw that I was trying to turn around and let go of me only to re-grab me with one arm as we started to walk out of the school. I couldn't be happier at this moment.

"So, do you want to go out with me tonight?" Shoot. There goes my happy mood.

"Sorry Puck I can't." He looked sad but he also stopped walking. He stared at me in shock.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I asked worried.

"No. It's just that you never called me Puck before. I like it."

"Thanks."

"So, why can't you go out tonight?"

"I have to record a song I wrote. I would love it if you could come with me."

He had a smile on his face. "That would be fantasist."

A smile appeared on my face. "Great come on then. We can drive to your house so you can drop off your car."

"Ok." He said as we walked out of the school. We walked to the parking lot and found out that we were the only two cars left. He saw my car and his jaw dropped. "Rachel, that's your car?"

I smiled. "Yup. It was a sixteen birthday party."

We drove to Pucks house and then to the recording studio. That was one the best days I've have ever had.

_**End Flashback**_

That was about 7 months ago. I ran up to my dresser to pick out my outfit for today's jog. I decided that I would wear Puck's favorite outfit. The tank top is bright red with a scoop neck with a cross on back. Two white stripes run down the top's sides. The pants are back with a red waistband and white and red stripes.

I put my hair into a high pony. I had down stairs to hear the sound of the door bell. I ran out the door, locked the door, and started my morning jog with a person that we tell each other that we love each other ever day.

**R&R**

**Virtual cookie to anyone to could guess who was in Rachel's dream. Tell me your guess in a comment.**


	2. seeing Alec again

**Look at the bottom to find out who guessed the right people.**

After the run with Noah, I ran up to my room to shower and to get ready to go school. Neither of my dads was up yet. They were night people. They work from noon to ten at night but they don't usually appear till around three in the morning. They hated me for some reason. Also I have started notice that I look less and less like them. After I was done with my shower I put my kimono on and walked into my bedroom. My kimono was bright pink with black on the edges. It stopped almost at the knee. I then walked into my closet and decided what I was going to wear today. The dream has been stuck in my head all morning. It kept making me feel like something was going to happen today. I ended up grabbing a teal shirt with a peace sign on it and a pair of dark wash jeans. For shoes I grabbed my black Arizona 'Viola' Sequin Sneakers. I had grabbed my bag when I noticed a box wrapped lying on my pillow. I grabbed the box off of the pillow and unwrapped it. When I opened the box, a note card was laying on the top.

"_Just thought you might want this back. See you soon." _I flipped the card hoping to find a name on it. There was nothing. Under the note card was a necklace. The necklace had a large "V" in gold attached to it. There were some shapes inside the "V" and there was a red stone at the top in-between the two tips of the "V". I instantly loved the necklace. I put it on and walked out of my room. I walked down the stairs into the kitchen to make breakfast. I made my fathers omelets. I ended up using all of the eggs since my fathers both eat omelets that had 6 eggs each. My dad's had ham and cheese. While daddy's had ham, peppers, onions, and cheese. I set the two on the table. I grabbed two breakfast bars and walked outside to find my boyfriend waiting for me in his Jeep. **(A:N I don't know what Puck drives.)** I walked over to the passenger's side and opened the door. Once I buckled myself in, I handed Puck on of the breakfast bars. He smiled, grabbed the bar, and kissed me. We then drove to school talking or singing to whatever was on the radio. 

_(Time Skip)_

We arrived at the school at 6:50. School didn't start till 7:40. As we walking up to the entrance of the school, we met up with Kurt and Mercedes. Kurt gave me a hug, or tried to since Noah had his arm around my waist.

"Hey guys guess what." Kurt said.

"Coach S was actually nice for once?"

"We don't have football practice today?"

"Wow you guys stink at guessing. No. We have a new student starting today. According to most of the cheer team, he is hot. I wonder if he is gay." Kurt was starting to drift off probability thinking about if the new student was gay of not.

Mercedes stopped him before he would start drooling. "We'll find out eventually. The rumor is that he talked to Mr. Shue about joining Glee."

I was shocked at that. "Really, the new kid would want to join Glee?"

"I hope so. That would the perfect time to get to know him." Kurt reply. He was really hoping that the new kid was gay.

"Well we'll find out at practice today." I said as we started to walk to the Jamba Juice that was in the school. I brought a small Orange Dream Machine, while Kurt got a medium Mango-a-go-go, Mercedes got a medium Razzmatazz with a calcium boost, and finally Noah got a large of an Aloha Pineapple. We walked over to Kurt's and Mercedes' lockers. After they grabbed there stuff for the first half of the day, we said bye as they went to class and we went to our lockers. For senior year the football players got to pick where their lockers were. Noah put his next to mine. I grabbed my book and binder for math, US History, and my binder for AP Chemistry. Noah walked me to my first hour and kissed me at the door. Noah then went to his class which was next door. I turned around and walked into the classroom to find only one other student there.

I walked to my seat, which happened to be in the back row, and grabbed my math binder. I opened it to the warm-up section and started on today's warm up.

It was finally lunch time. I found out that the new kid was in all of my classes. Every time I was look at him, he was staring at me. I met Noah and my locker and was about to go to lunch with him, when I realized that I forgot my Chemistry book in the classroom. I gave him a kiss and told him that I'll meet him in the cafeteria. I walked back to the classroom. I found the room locked. I turned around to walk to the cafeteria to go have lunch, when I saw the new kid leaning next to me holding my book.

"I think you forgot this." He said handing it back to me.

"Thanks." I say as I grab the book, "Do I know you from somewhere. You look very familiar."

He frowned when I said that. He hit his head into the wall. I thought that I saw a dent, but it must have been a shadow.

"Jane, I thought you would remember me when you saw the necklace. If that didn't work, I thought that when you saw me that would have work. Aro will not be happy that you don't remember. I'm going to kill those mutts." He said.

All of a sudden I remembered everything. Being a vampire, Alec, that I work for the Volturi, and everything else that has happened in my vampire life. Finally I remember being attacked by my "fathers", their pack stripping me of my powers and turning me into a human without any memories. I had a sudden pain in my throat. I looked up at Alec and jumped on him hugging him. He looked shocked but he hugged me back. He looked at my eyes and gave a bottle that was in his bag. I could smell it from here. Animal blood, yuck. He saw the look on my face. "Sorry Jane. We'll find you a human after school. We don't you to attack the school."

I smiled and took the blood. I drank and a grimace appeared on my face. "Thanks bro. I missed you. I missed everyone."

"Jane we need to leave tonight. Father and Uncles are getting really bad. Uncle Caius has already had the newbies attack any werewolf pack we can find. He is going to start a war. They want their prince and princess back." I smiled at the fact that our Masters/ Father and Uncles missed me.

"Let's get out of the hallway and talk in private." I told him while walking to the auditorium.  
"What about your boyfriend?" He asked and I froze. I couldn't leave Noah, but I couldn't change him. He would hate me. I decided that I would figure that out later. I grabbed my phone and texted Noah.

_Have a history project that I have to do, will b in library during lunch & free period. C u at glee_

_Luv ya_

I then put my phone back in my pocket and continued to drag Alec to the auditorium.

**R&R**

**Next chapter: Singing with Alec, deciding what to do, glee practice, and going to take care of the mutts.**__

_**Now for Rachel's dream…**_

**People in Rachel's dream**

**1.) Aro**

**2.) Demetri**

**3.) Heidi**

**4.) Alec**

**People who got it right**

**Aro- **_gleeme33_, MysteryTwiLover058, _coastiewife465_

**Demetri-**

**Heidi-** _MysteryTwiLover058_

**Alec-**_ gleeme33_, MysteryTwiLover058, _pixiestixz_, coastiewife465, _Twilight Gleek_, LM XD XP

Congrats! Also I know it was Demetri because I used the description from the internet and I used something that Demetri had but Marcus didn't.


	3. The last day of school and glee

After five minutes of pulling Alec, we finally made it to the auditorium. I let go of Alec and opened the door. We both walked in and it was pitch black. Normally I would have needed to grab my flashlight but I could see clearly with my vampire eyes. I walked up the isle and up the stairs leading to the stage. I walked to the lighting panel and turned on the lights that were for the stage. I then grabbed the IPod dock that I always leave there and brought it back on stage. I plugged it in and put my IPod in the dock. I then turned back to Alec and found him sitting in the first row of seats. I sat down at the edge of the stage in front of him.

"So bro, what has happened since I disappeared?" I asked. He looked up and I could see pain in his eyes.

"No one has been the same since you vanished sis. Everyone started to act more like Marcus. Everyone was depressed. Also Caius started to send the guard on more werewolf hunts. We knew that you were taken by wolves so we started fighting any group we could find. We probability killed at least 100 of them trying to find you."

"How did you end up finding me?" I asked.

"We were tracking a group in Chicago and we ran into one of them when he was alone with his imprint. We grabbed his imprint when his back was turned. He turned around and saw his imprint being held by Demetri with his mouth on her neck about to bit her. Felix and I were able to pin him down before he could transform. We eventually got him to tell us if we promised that we wouldn't turn his imprint. We agreed and he told. He said that a vampire was changed into a human in Lima. We left after that and ran straight here. When we saw you coming out of the school yesterday, we knew that it was you. Demetri and Felix had to go back to Volterra to tell everyone but I stayed behind to turn you back to your normal self. Since I have turned you back we need to go back as soon as we can. Father and Uncles have missed you. They were worried that they were never going to see their princess again." He said and then he ran up to me at vampire speed and hugged me. I hugged him back.

"I have missed you so much Alec. I have missed everyone. I can't wait to go back." He then let go of me and looked around the auditorium.

"So what do you usually do in here?" He asked with curiosity.

"Well if I need to be alone or if I want to sing, I would skip class and come here."

"So can I finally hear you sing? You never sang anything home in Volterra."

"Sure. You can hear what I am going to sing at glee today." I got up to started the song but he grabbed my arm to stop me.

"How about we sing something together?" He asked. I smiled at that. I went up to my IPod and went to the playlist titled "Duets". I opened and decided to play "Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better" since Alec and I used to compete to bet each other. I then hit play and started to sing.

**Rachel: **

_Alec:_

**Anything you can do,  
I can do better.  
I can do anything  
Better than you.**

_No, you can't._  
**Yes, I can.** No, you can't.  
**Yes, I can.** _No, you can't._  
**Yes, I can,  
Yes, I can!**  
_  
Anything you can be  
I can be greater._  
_Sooner or later,  
I'm greater than you.  
_  
**No, you're not**.

_Yes, I am.  
_**No, you're not.**

_Yes, I am._  
**No, you're NOT!**

_Yes, I am. Yes, I am!  
_  
_I can shoot a partridge  
With a single cartridge._  
**I can get a sparrow  
With a bow and arrow**.  
_I can live on bread and cheese.  
_**And only on that?  
**_Yes._  
**So can a rat!**  
_Any note you can reach  
I can go higher._  
**I can sing anything  
Higher than you.**  
_No, you can't. (High)_  
**Yes, I can**. **(Higher)**

_No, you can't. (Higher)  
_**Yes, I can.** **(Higher)**

_No, you can't. (Higher)  
_**Yes, I can.** **(Higher**_**)**_

_No, you can't. (Higher)  
_**Yes, I can.** **(Higher)**

_No, you can't. (Higher)  
_**Yes, I CAN! (Highest)**  
_Anything you can say  
I can say softer._  
**I can say anything  
Softer than you.**  
_No, you can't. (Softly)_  
**Yes, I can. (Softer**)

_No, you can't. (Softer)_  
**Yes, I can. (Softer)**

_No, you can't. (Softer)_  
**Yes, I can. (Softer)  
YES, I CAN! (Full volume)**  
_I can drink my liquor  
Faster than a flicker._  
**I can drink it quicker  
And get even sicker!  
**_I can open any safe._  
**Without gettin' caught?**  
_Sure._  
**That's what I thought-  
you crook!**  
_Any note you can hold  
I can hold longer._  
**I can hold any note  
Longer than you.  
**  
_No, you can't._  
**Yes, I can**

_No, you can't._  
**Yes, I can**

_No, you can't._  
**Yes, I can  
Yes, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I C-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-N! (Cough, cough!)  
**_Yes, you ca-a-a-an!_

Anything you say  
I can say faster.  
**I can say anything  
Faster than you.  
**_No, you can't. (Fast)_  
**Yes, I can. (Faster)**

_No, you can't. (Faster)_  
**Yes, I can. (Faster)**

_Noyoucan't. (Faster)_  
**YesIcan! (Fastest)**  
_I can jump a hurdle._  
**I can wear a girdle.  
**_I can knit a sweater._  
**I can fill it better!  
**_I can do most anything!_  
**Can you bake a pie?**

_No._  
**Neither can I.**  
_Anything you can sing  
I can sing sweeter._  
**I can sing anything  
Sweeter than you.  
**_No, you can't. (Sweetly)_  
**Yes, I can. (Sweeter**)

_No, you can't. (Sweeter)_  
**Yes, I can. (Sweeter)**

_No, you can't. (Sweeter)_  
**Yes, I can. (Sweeter)**

_No, you can't, can't, can't (sweeter)  
_**Yes, I can, can, can (Sugary)**  
**Yes, I can!**

_No, you can't!_

The song ended and Alec gave me a hug. I then went to my IPod and picked another song.

The track started and Timbaland's voice could be heard.

(Timbaland:)  
I'm outta time and all I got is 4 minutes  
(8x)  
Come on  
Yeah  
Break down  
Come on

Rachel:  
Come on, boy  
I've been waiting for somebody  
To pick up my stroll

Alec:  
Well, don't waste time  
Give me a sign  
Tell me how you want to roll

Rachel:  
I want somebody to speed it up for me  
Then take it down slow  
There's enough room for both

Alec:  
Well, I can handle that  
You just gotta show me where it's at  
Are you ready to go?  
(Are you ready to go? )

Rachel & Alec:  
If you want it  
You already got it  
If you thought it  
It better be what you want  
If you feel it  
It must be real  
Just say the word and  
Imma give you what you want

Rachel:  
Time is waiting

Alec:  
We only got 4 minutes to save the world 

Rachel:

No hesitating

Grab a boy,

Alec:

Grab a girl

Rachel:  
Time is waiting

Alec:  
We only got 4 minutes to save the world

Rachel:  
No hesitating

Alec:  
We only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes

(Rachel, Alec & Timbaland:)  
Keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey  
Madonna, uh  
You gotta get in line, hop  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock  
That's right, keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey  
Madonna, uh  
You gotta get in line, hop  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock

Rachel:  
Sometimes I think  
What I need is a you intervention, yeah

Alec:  
And you know I can tell that you like it  
And that it's good  
By the way that you move  
Ooh, hey

Rachel:  
The road to hell  
Is paved with good intentions, yeah

Alec:  
But if I die tonight  
At least I can say I did what I wanted to do  
Tell me, how bout you?

Rachel & Alec:  
If you want it  
You already got it  
If you thought it  
It better be what you want  
If you feel it  
It must be real  
Just say the word and  
Imma give you what you want

Rachel:  
Time is waiting

Alec:  
We only got 4 minutes to save the world

Rachel:  
No hesitating  
Grab a boy,

Alec:

Grab a girl

Rachel:  
Time is waiting

Alec:  
We only got 4 minutes to save the world

Rachel:  
No hesitating

Alec:  
We only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes

Rachel, Alec & Timbaland:)  
Keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey  
Madonna, uh  
You gotta get in line, hop  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock  
That's right, keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey  
Madonna, uh  
You gotta get in line, hop

Rachel:  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock

(Timbaland:)  
Breakdown  
Yeah  
(Tick tock tick tock tick tock)  
Yeah, uh huh  
(Tick tock tick tock tick tock)  
I only got 4 minutes  
To save the world

The track came to a end and I went and turned off my IPod.

"That was awesome Jane. Why didn't you ever want to sing in Volterra?"

"In Volterra I'm a, as my boyfriend would call it, a badass. Singing is not something that a badass would do."  
"Well I believe that it was amazing and that you should sing in Volterra. Everyone would love it." I hugged him again after he said that.

"Well when are we going to go back?" I missed everyone, defiantly Father and Uncles.

"We need to take care of the mutts that took you tonight and then we have to get on the jet so we can go home." I smiled when he said we were going home tonight. I got sad when I realized that meant that I had to leave Noah. He would get over me eventually. He deserves someone better than a human-drinking vampire. I nodded and jumped off the stage realizing that the last class of the day ends in five minutes. Alec looked me confused.  
"School ends in five minutes. We need to grab all of my stuff out of my locker and get to glee."

He nodded and jumped off the stage landing next to me. We then left and walked over to my locker. I only had my bag and my sweater in there. Everything else was books and I wouldn't need them since I would never be coming back. I slammed the locker closed and started walking to glee practice. When I got there not that many people were there; only Tina, Brittany, Noah, and Kurt. I went and sat next to Noah and Alec went to stand in the back. Being twins means that we can communicate through our minds.

_You know that you are probability have to sing a song since you are in here. _ I sent him.

_Well then you will just sing a song with me. By the way the cover story is that I'm your cousin._ He replied. I smiled that meant I didn't have to act like I didn't know him.

_Great._ I sent him when Finn and Quinn walked in. When Quinn had the baby, she gave it to an family who has been trying to have a baby but they couldn't. Finn and Quinn have been together ever since.

I looked over at Noah and he wrapped his arm around me. He always did that whenever he saw the "Inns". It was sweet. My non-beating heart broke a little at that. I needed to leave him, he deserves someone better.

_You know that you can take him with if you change him._ Alec's voice rang through my head.

I hissed at that. _No way. I will not force him into this life. He deserves to have a normal life Alec._ I replied and then Mr. Shue and Miss Pillsbury walked in. Ever since Mr. Shue got a divorce, he and Miss. Pillsbury have been together. Miss Pillsbury went to the side and sat down to watch while Mr. Shue walked up to the front.

"Well it's nice to see you all again. It seems that we have a new student." He said looking at Alec. "Are you here to join glee?" He asked. Alec nodded at that. Mr. Shue smiled at that.

"Well to be in glee club you have to sing a song in front of everyone. Would you please come up here."

Alec then got up out of his seat and walked to the front of the classroom. I sent him a message to him when he was about halfway there.

_By the way, the audition has to be a solo._ He paused for a second but then he continued to walk to the front. A smile appeared on his face.

_What are you going to sing?_

_You'll see._ Was all he said. He walked up and stood next to Mr. Shue. "So what's your name?"

"Alec Berry." He replied. Everyone kept looking at Alec and I in shock. "Rachel's my cousin." He answered the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Ok. So what song will you be singing?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Well will it be ok if Rachel and I do a duet of Starstrukk?" Alec asked. Everyone was shocked that Alec would ask to sing with me. Mr. Shue thought over it for a minute. He nodded and Alec went to put the IPod in the dock. I gave Noah I quick kiss and then got up to stand next to Alec.

_Why in the world this song?_

_Because I am betting that you are a sweet person here who never swears. So this will be a shock to everyone. _ He replied and I just smiled. The music started and I started to tape my foot with the beat. Alec started to sing.

Alec:  
Nice legs, Daisy dukes, makes a man go [whistle]  
That's the way they all come through like [whistle whistle]  
Low-cut, see-through shirts that make you [whistles]  
That's the way she come through like [whistles]

Rachel:  
Cause I  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
To knock them down

Alec:  
Cause I  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
To knock them down (down) 

Now Alec and I started to dance like they did in the music video. He did all of the moves that the guy with the short hair did. **(Don't know the guy's name.)**

Rachel & Alec:  
I think I should know, how, to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out, now  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce  
How, do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out, now  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce.

Alec:  
Tight jeans, Double D's makin' me go [whistles]  
All the people on the street know [whistles whistles]  
Iced-out, lit-up make the kids go [whistles]  
All the people on the street know [whistle whistle]

Rachel:  
Cause I  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
To knock them down

Alec:  
Cause I  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
To knock them down (down) 

Rachel & Alec:  
I think I should know, how, to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out, now  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce  
How, do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out, now  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce.

Rachel:  
You know that type of shit just don`t work on me [whistles]  
Whistlin', trying to flirt with me,

Don`t take it personally [whistles]  
Cause we were never in love [whistles whistles]

It dosen`t really matter, who you say you are [whistles]  
Sing it out the windows, of your car [whistles]  
Find another girl across the bar [whistles]  
Cause L-O-V-E`s not what this was [whistles whistles] 

Rachel & Alec:  
I think I should know, how, to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out, now  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce  
How, do I say I'm sorry cause the word ïs never gonna come out, now  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce.

The song ended and everyone was staring at us in shock. We shrugged, hive-fived each other, and then took our seats. Alec grabbed his chair and put it next to mine. Noah wrapped his arm around me and whispered into my ear. "That was totally badass Berry."

I smiled and kissed him on the check. "Why that you Noah."

Mr. Shue got over his shock and walked to the front. "That was really good Rachel as usual. Alec that was amazing. You are in. Now for today I said we were going to have fun and let us sing what ever we want. Who wants to go first?" Noah raised his hand. "Noah, come on up." Mr. Shue said and then he sat back down. Noah came up and put his IPod in the dock.

He they grabbed a chair and sat down. He then hit play on the IPod and started to sing.

Oh my gosh

Baby let me…

I did it again, so I'm gonna let the beat drop  
Oh my gosh

Baby let me love you downnn  
There's so many ways to love ya  
Baby I can break you downnn  
There's so many ways to love ya  
Got me like, ooh myy gosh I'm soo in love  
I found you finallyy, you make me want to say  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Ohh myy gosh

You make me want to say

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

I fell in love with shawty when I seen her on the dance floor  
She was dancing sexy, pop, pop, popping, dropping, dropping low  
Never ever has a lady hit me on the first sight  
This was something special; this was just like dynamite  
Honey got a booty like pow, pow, pow  
Honey got some boobies like wow, oh wow  
Girl you know I'm loving your, loving your style  
Check, check, check, check, check, checking you out like,  
Ooh (oooh) she got it allll  
Sexy from her head to the toes  
And I want it all, it all, it all

Baby let me love you downnn  
There's so many ways to love ya  
Baby I can break you downnn  
There's so many ways to love ya  
Got me like, ooh myy gosh I'm soo in love  
I found you finallyy, it make me want to say  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Ohh myy gosh

You make me want to say (2x)  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Feel so hot for honey out of all the girls up in this club  
This one got me whipped, just off one look, yep I fell in love  
This one something special, this one just like dynamite,  
out of sight  
Fell in love with honey like my, oh my  
Honey looking wonderful; fly, so fly  
Honey like a supermodel; my, oh my  
Baby how you do that, make a grown man cry?  
Ooh (oooh) baby, you got it alll  
Sexy from her head to the toes  
And I want it all, it all, it all

So, honey let me love you downnn  
There's so many ways to love ya  
Baby I can break it downnn  
There's so many ways to love ya  
Got me like, ooh myy gosh I'm soo in love I found you finallyy,  
You make me want to say…  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,

Oh my gosh

Oh my gosh  
oh my  
oh my  
oh, oh my gosh  
oh myy gosh

[Will.]  
Oh myy gosh  
I did it again  
So I'm gone let the beat drop

x3  
Oh, oh, oh myy  
Oh, oh, oh my, my, my, my, my, my  
Ooh my gosh oh, oh

When the song was over, I walked over to him and gave a kiss filled with all of my love for him in it.

Mr. Shue came up and asked if I would do the next song. I said ok and plugged my IPod into the dock.

You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down

Before you met me  
I was a wreck but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

I'mma get your heart racing  
In my skin tights jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

Yoooouuu  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  
No

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

I'mma get your heart racing  
In my skin tights jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)

Noah came up and hugged me. He then pulled me into the best kiss I've ever had. He then dragged me back to our seats where he had me sit on his lap. Brittany and Santana went next and sang Popular from Wicked and we had fun for the next two hours. Once we were outside, Noah gave me a quick kiss before getting into his Jeep. I told him that I had to visit my Aunt and Uncle with Alec. Before he started the car, I walked up to the window and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I love you. Always remember that." I told him as I started to walk away but he grabbed my arm and pulled me against the car. He gave me a kiss that was filled with love and lust in it.  
He eventually pulled away. "I'll love you too, Rachel Berry. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." I smiled as he started the car and pulled away.

_I know that you love Rachel Berry. I just wished that you loved Jane Volturi._ I said as I walked over to Alec's car.

"Why would he love Jane? He already loves you."

"Because Jane is the opposite of Rachel." I said as Alec started to drive to my house for the last time.

**R&R**

**SORRY THAT I DIDN'T PUT THE WOLVES IN THIS CHAPTER BUT I THINK THIS IS A LONG ENOUGH CHAPTER FOR NOW.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: TAKING CARE OF THE WOLVES, GOING HOME AND THE CLUBS REACTION TO RACHEL GONE.**

**NEW PERSONAL RECORD, 4076 WORDS FOR ONE CHAPTER!**

**~NessieVolturi**


	4. the end of Rachel Berry

Rachel's P.O.V

We drove in silence waiting to get to my house that I would never come back to. We had yet to talk about how we were going to get rid of the wolves. I looked over to Alec.

_What are we going to do to take care of the wolves?_

He never took his eyes of the road.

_We my dear sister, we are going to…. _I smiled when he was done explaining it.

_Well my dear brother that is defiantly going to work. There is only one problem. I don't own anything black and I don't have a cape._

_There are some clothes in the back for you to change into._ With that being said we pulled up to my house. I got out and walked to the back of the car. I grabbed the clothes and walked up to the front door. I opened the door and saw Alec pull away. He waved and I waved back.

I walked into the house and walked into my bedroom to change into the new clothes. There was a black top that was almost like a halter top but it wrapped around my neck and then connected to the fabric on my bad. There was a gold piece that looked almost like an eight. There was also a pair of dark wash jeans, black knee high boots with a one inch heel, and a black cape that is reversible and the other side is completely blood red. After that I went downstairs to get the room early. I put my cloak on the table. I then quickly ran out of the house running to the house next door. The really perverted guy that lives alone opened his door. When he saw what I was wearing he smiled. I tried not to look disgusted by what I was about to ask.

"Can you help me fix something in my bedroom? My fathers aren't home and I don't want them to find out about this." I winked at him and I could see his erection. Gross.

"Sure, let's go." He said with a huge grin. He closed the door behind him and followed me to my house. I opened the door and led him up to my bedroom. He closed the door behind me and started to kiss me. I pulled away and moved to his neck. I started to suck on the next and next thing he knew, I was sucking his blood. He tried to fight but he was dry in less than a minute. I threw his body to the ground. His blood wasn't really that tasty. I will just be extra thirsty for when Heidi bring the food next time when I get home. She always picks the best humans. I went over to my mirror to make sure that I didn't get any blood on it. Nope I'm good. I then grabbed the body and brought it downstairs. I put him in the kitchen and had in sitting at the table. When the lights were off you couldn't tell who it was or that he was dead. I turned off all of the lights on the first floor and grabbed my cloak. I put it on black side out. I stood in against the side wall facing the dead man in my kitchen. Not a minute later, I could hear a car pulling up. I looked at the front door to show that it's my &dad&. He walked over to the kitchen seeing the body and probability thinking that it was me.

"Rachel, you have a lot of work to do tonight. The group is coming over so at 7 so you have to have the food cooked, the house cleaned, and you to be in your room." He said looking at the body. I looked at the microwave it was 6:30. It would have been impossible to do all of that in time. When the body didn't reply, he started to get pissed.

"Rachel, answer me when I'm talking to you." He shouted. Still there was no reply, so he went and turned the lights on. He was shocked when he saw that it wasn't me.

"Oh Mr. Smith, I didn't know it was you. What are you doing here?" When he didn't move, dad walked over to him. He saw the bite mark and went on high alert. He started to look all around the room, stopping when he noticed me against the wall. He crouched down as if he was about to attack. I stopped him before he could.

"Pain." he fell onto the ground trying not to scream. I walked over to him and knelt down next to him.

"You are going to die. Whether or not you do as I'll say, your little mate might survive the night." They were both going to die but I decided to have a little fun with them before I killed them.

"When _father _comes in you can not move you can not make a sound. If you do he will die on the spot. If you stay quiet, he'll live. Do you understand?" I didn't get a reply because I could hear a car coming up the street. I grabbed _dad's_ neck and bit it twice.

"Remember what I said." I said before I hid back in corner. I heard Father open the door and walk into the kitchen. He saw dad on the floor and ran up to him. He knelt down where I was not even a moment ago.

"Phil!" He started to look him over. He froze when he saw the bite marks. I could see the tears running down his face. He then seemed to notice me in the corner. He jumped up.

"How?"

I smiled and walked up to him. "You seriously think that when the Volturi Princess goes missing, the Volturi wouldn't go looking for her? They found me this morning." At that moment, Daddy decided to scream. I wicked grin appeared on my face. _Dad _seemed to notice because he took a couple steps back.

"Now I told you mate that it was up to him whether or not you would live-"

"Then I will live, there is no way he would want to kill me."

"But that wasn't how your fate was doing to be decided. I told him that if he screams, you die and if he didn't then you would live. Considering that he just screamed, I think you know what your fate is." He then turned around and ran after I said that. I used my power before he left the house.

"Pain." He dropped on the floor. He wasn't as quiet as he mate was. I walked over to him and bit him twice ok the neck. All of a sudden I heard someone open the door. I got in a stance to fight when I smelled who it was. Alec.

He came in with a dead human girl. She was new girl Lea Michelle. She became the head cheerleader when Quinn got kicked off the team. He ran upstairs and decided to put her in my bedroom. I ran into the basement and lit that floor on fire, while Alec lit the second floor on fore. That way there is no chance for the fire department to put out the fore in time. He then came downstairs and we both lit the main floor on fire. We then ran out of the house and into Alec's car. We hen drove away seeing the house in flames. Mr. Smith was our only neighbor so there is no one close to calls 911.

After driving for about ten minutes, we came up to the Volturi plane. We got in and left. I sat down not even thinking about everyone will deal with the death of Rachel Berry.

_**NEXT CHAPTER: PUCK FINDING OUT AND RACHEL SEEING EVERYONE AGAIN.**_


	5. puck's response

**I saw Lima for the last time as the plane took off and we started the trip home. After being in the air for five minutes, even my vampire eyes couldn't see the town anymore. I turned over to Alec who was sitting across from me."So are you ready to see Father and everyone else?" he asked me after he realized that I was done looking out the window."Yes. I have been awhile for too long. I am just afraid that everything changed so much since I was last there." I told him grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "Don't worry sister. Nothing changed. Once everyone heard that you were found, everyone will become them normal selves." He gave me a big smile and I couldn't help but smile back. The rest of the plane ride was uneventful.~Puck P.O.V.~Today was really weird. First off I actually went to all of my classes today. Second was that Rachel was in none of the classes today. Finally Glee practice is about to start and she is still not here. Mr. Sue eventually came in and he looked horrible. He was depressed and he looked that he didn't sleep at all last night. He grabbed a stool and sat down in the middle of the choir room."Everyone I have some bad news. It's about Rachel. She's gone."Brittney asked the question that was on everyone mind. "What do you mean gone? Where did she go?"Pain flashed threw Mr. Shue's eyes when he answered Brittney's question. "Rachel is dead. Rachel and her fathers were killed in a fire. They don't live by anyone so no one saw the fire until it was too late."The silence in the room was creepy. If a pin was dropped, that would easily be heard. All of a sudden, Kurt and all of the girls busted into tears. I looked over and saw that the rest of the guys had their heads down. I swear that I saw tears going down Finn's cheeks. I went into shock. I turned back to Mr. Shue to see that he was talking but I couldn't make out the words. I looked over at my bag. The bag that held the engagement ring that I was going to give Rachel at the football game on Friday. (A:N Alec came on a Tuesday and they left Tuesday night so today is Wednesday.) The ring that I was going to give to the girl that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Now that won't be possible now that she's dead. **

"**I don't think that it would be possible to get anything done today, so I'm canceling practice. I'll see you all tomorrow." He said right before he turned around and walked out the down. Eventually everyone started to get up and leave. First Mercedes and Artie left. As soon as they got to the down, Tina and Mike got up and started walking to the door. Actually it looks like Mike is walking and he is helping Tina who is still crying. A couple of minutes after them, Sam helped Quinn get up and they left. A minute after them Santana and Finn left. From here I could see tears going down Finn's face. After they left the only other person in this room was Brittany. She noticed that I was looking and her and she turned to look at me. She got up and walked over to me. **

"**Can you come with me to the auditorium. I feel like a need to sing and I know that you want to sing as well."**

**I looked at her in shock. I thought about singing awhile ago but I didn't think that it would help. Now that she brought it up, I feel like it could help a lot. I nodded and got up. She looped her hand into mine and gave it a squeeze. I squeezed back. We walked over to the stage. Once we got on the stage, Brittany let go of my hand and walked to the ipod dock that was hooked up to the speakers. I turned around and sat down in the front row since she wanted to sing first. The tune of 24 came on she grabbed a stool and sat down. Even through it is a fast song and one that most people dance to, she start still and started to sing with it was time. **

**Been given 24 hours To tie up loose ends To make amendsHis eyes said it all I started to fall And the silence deafenedHead spinning round No time to sit down Just wanted to Run and run and runBe careful they say Don't wish life away, Now I've one dayAnd I can't believeHow I've been wasting my time***_**I could see the tears coming down her face.* **_**In 24 hours they'll be Laying flowers On my life, it's over tonightI'm not messing no I Need your blessingAnd your promise to live freePlease do it for meIs there a heaven a hell And will I come back Who can tellNow I can see What matters to me It's as clear as crystalThe places I've beenThe people I've seenPlans that I made Start to fadeThe sun's setting gold Thought I would grow old, It wasn't to beAnd I can't believeHow I've been wasting my timeIn 18 hours they'll beLaying flowers On my life, it's over tonightI'm not messing no INeed your blessingAnd your promise to live freePlease do it for meIn 13 hours they'll beLaying flowers On my life, it's over tonightI'm not messing no INeed your blessingAnd your promise to live freePlease do it for meI'm not alone, I sense it, I sense itAll that I said, I meant it, I meant itAnd I can't believeHow much I've wasted my timeIn just 8 hours they'll beLaying flowers On my life, it's over tonightI'm not messing no INeed your blessingAnd your promise to live freePlease do it for meIn just 1 hour they'll beLaying flowers On my life, it's over tonightI'm not messing no INeed your blessingAnd your promise to live freePlease do it for me**

**By the time that she was done singing she couldn't hold in her sobs anymore and let her tears consume her. I went up and hugged her. After she calmed down a bit she got out of the hug and went to sit in the front row. I went and plugged my IPod in. Over the summer, Rachel took me to Chicago for a week and we saw a ton of musicals. One that I liked was Lion King. One song from it fits how I am feeling so I decided to sing that one.**

******Bold is word changes*******

Where has the starlight gone?Dark is the dayHow can I find my way home?Home is an empty dreamLost to the night**Rachel**, I feel so aloneYou promised you'd be thereWhenever I needed youWhenever I call your nameYou're not anywhereI'm trying to hold onJust waiting to hear your voiceOne word, just a word will doTo end this nightmareWhen will the dawning breakOh endless nightSleepless I dream of the dayWhen you were by my sideGuiding my path**Rachel**, I can't find the wayYou promised you'd be thereWhenever I needed youWhenever I call your nameYou're not anywhereI'm trying to hold onJust waiting to hear your voiceOne word, just a word will doTo end this nightmare

_**Brittany decided to join in at this part.**_

I know that the night must endAnd that the sun will riseAnd that the sun will riseI know that the clouds must clearAnd that the sun will shineAnd that the sun will shineI know that the night must endAnd that the sun will riseAnd that the sun will riseI know that the clouds must clearAnd that the sun will shineAnd that the sun will shine

_**She kept singing that part over and over until the end of the song**_I knowYes, I knowThe sun will riseYes, I knowI knowThe clouds must clearI know that the night must endI know that the sun will riseAnd I'll hear your voice deep insideI know that the night must endAnd that the clouds must clearThe sunThe sun will riseThe sunThe sun will rise

By the time the last cord struck, I was on the ground in tears. Brittany came up and gave me a hug. I hugged her like my life depended on it.


	6. update

UPDATE!

I am sad to say, that I won't continue any of my fanfictions. I do not have the time to finish them nor do I have the drive to continue them.

There is good news though. My dear friend, DarknessNyx, has agreed to take up some of my stories. She hasn't decided which stories that she will take up yet, but she decided that she is going to start with editing the chapters I have up and changing them to fit her ideas.

Just decided to let you all know.

~AbbyVolturi


	7. DarknessNyx is writing this story!

Hey everyone.

Just wanted to give an update. DarknessNyx took over Rachel Volturi and already has two parts of the story revised and updated on her account. I suggest you all go read it. I like where the story is heading so far. Ill let you know if she decides to take any other stories. Make sure to read her other story, Daughter of The Enemy. Until later.

~AbbyVolturi


End file.
